


The Lightning (Rick and Morty x reader)

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Rick Sanchez/reader - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Morty - Freeform, Rick - Freeform, Rick Sanchez/reader - Freeform, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Self Insert, Smut(later), X - Freeform, lemon(later), reader - Freeform, rick sanchez - Freeform, rick sanchez x reader, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"W-who the fuck are you" Rick wheezed pulling his torn body out of the debris, "I don't know..." You said quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is published on other sites and users; whom are all me. Thanks!~

It was strange to hear his voice, almost like an unknown language when he spoke. His stuttering and strange quirks when he spoke, and his translucent mumbling about stuff you couldn't quite figure out. Rick Sanchez, an interesting relative of yours that you had never met until recently, your mother had spoke of him a few times whilst arguing with your dad. Those arguments soon increased as Rick moved in, your father seemed persistent on kicking him out of his house. Your mother however was vexed and determined not to lose Rick again.

 

Supposedly, he disappeared for twenty years, and just now showed up out of the blue. He moved all his gear and science equipment into the dusty garage, and made it his own cave of strange oddities. You mostly avoided Rick due to your reclusive nature, you would rather not interact until you at least go an idea about who he was. As of now, he was a stranger, not anyone of importance...yet.

Everyone was seated at the table, enjoying their meals before the day started as they went off into either work or school. "Hey, uhh... (y/n), did you do that homework?" Morty stuttered still slicing at his pancakes, his eyes gazed at you hopefully. You scoffed, "Morty, do I ever do my homework?" You said with a small grin, he just sighed and looked back at his plate. He knew you didn't do homework, but he still tried asking just in case. He was up another night and wasn't able to accomplish his math. "Sorry, Morty. Do it on the bus." You said lightly punching his shoulder and getting up, he just nodded his head lightly and rubbed his shoulder. 

An angered sound vibrated through your mother's throat, "what am I going to do with her/him?" She frowned glaring down at her plate of finished food. Jerry was busy ignoring everyone while playing his balloon popping game, and Summer was texting her friends. Rick glanced slightly at Morty before looking towards Beth, "You don't need to do shit, I- I never did any of my my homework." He growled slightly, Beth just slumped in her chair. "Dad, that's not the point. She/he can get all the good grades she/he wants, but she/he doesn't do any of the work." She sighed bringing her hand to her forehead. 

"Then she/he doesn't....she/he doesn't fucking need to." Rick burped out, pushing away from the table and standing up. He grabbed his plate along with Beth's and took them to the sink to deposit them. Beth just sighed again as he left the room to go in the garage, Morty got up and looked at his mom sympathetically. "D-don't worry, mom, (y/n)’s smart. (y/n) doesn't need to do homework." Morty assured his mom lightly, he wasn't really sure how to do that, but he felt the need to try to convince her of it.

~~~~~~

 

You stepped your way into the bus, its musty odor still lingering as always, you took a seat near the front of the bus. You heard quick footsteps romp up the bus as Morty hurried on, he panted a bit and took a seat next to you. "S-Sorry..." Morty choked out at the bus driver; who just ignored him and closed the bus doors to drive on. 

Morty caught his breath and turned toward you, "hey, you weren't at school yesterday...did you skip again?" Morty questioned quietly, he wasn't going to ask at the table because frankly his parents didn't know about anything. They were too dumb to figure it out and you took precautions and called yourself in as "sick", pretending to be your mother. 

She never had called you in before so they wouldn't know her voice, which gave you the ability to call yourself in when ever you wanted to take a day off. Of course, you had done this for Morty once when he was sick and your mother and father were at work. Morty promised not to say anything, unless he thought you were doing something dangerous, which was never.

“...Aww….geez, (y/n), you can’t keep skipping school…” Morty whispered, he grabbed your arm which you yanked away softly. You let air escape through your nostrils calmingly, “Morty...I’ve told you before, I’ll be fine.” you hissed, you weren’t really mad at him, but it got to be annoying when he constantly told you what to do. Morty just stared at you for a moment more before turning away to face forward and watch the bus get nearer to the school’s parking lot. 

It was silent for the rest of the ride until the bus came to a halt, its doors opened up and released all the students into the school. You followed a little behind Morty as you entered into the shanty school hallways, the halls were occupied with a couple of lurking students at their lockers. You gazed about and saw a few recognizable faces, but paid no mind to them as you walked toward your locker. Twisting the small lock attached to your locker you entered the simple code and unlocked it, you shoved your backpack in and held your books in your arms.

Closing it with a bang, you walked over toward Morty who just turned toward you. “Oh, hey, (y/n). Y-you ready to-....uhhh….” Morty suddenly started stuttering uncontrollably as his pupils dilated looking behind you, his lip quivered slightly. You glanced behind, turning around you and stood to the side of Morty instead of in front of him. Jessica was on the opposite side, chatting away with two of her friends, her hand entwined in her hair with a flaunty look. Morty drooled slightly whispering creepy nothings under his breath, you gave Morty a slight shove. He straggled to regain his balance, he sent you a sharp glare, “W-what?” He said inhaling a sharp breath. 

“Stop being stupid, Morty.” You said giving Morty a sigh, he just pursed his lips and looked away in shame. “What ever…” he mumbled under his breath, Morty hugged his books closer and trotted off to class. You rolled your eyes and followed in pursuit to the math room, entering the class you sat towards the back, and took a seat near the windows.

“Alright all you misfits,” The teacher stated with a glare, he erased the previous writing on the chalkboard and wrote idiotically, simple math equations. You sighed and took out your notebook to look as if you were doing something, you didn’t really need to be in this class at all, but you had convinced principal Vagina to let you stay in the class because you were “too dumb”. In all honestly, it was so you could hang out with your brother and have him cheat off you during math tests. 

“Y’all gunna’ have a math test today! It’s a surprise!” He yelled and started passing out papers, everyone groaned and slumped in their desks awaiting their doom. You grabbed the paper passed back to you and started on it right away. A few lingering moments passed and you finished the test, you glanced to the side and saw Morty sweating a bit as he chewed on his pencil nervously. He glanced to the side and caught your eye, you slowly scooted your test closer to the edge to give him a better view. He smiled slightly and continued writing, “Five more minutes.” The teacher hollered folding his arms below his chest, Morty quickly wrote off the last question and turned to face the front of the classroom. You pulled your test back in and gave Morty a little wink, he just smiled a bit and kept his gaze on the back of Jessica’s head. A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes were half lidded in his day dream, you turned your head and focused on a paper sitting on your desk. 

After doodling a little on your paper, they were collected to be graded and the teacher dismissed you from doing class work. You continued to doodle on another loose leaf paper, aimlessly drawing strange symbols and creatures to waste your time until the bell rang. Morty was still staring in Jessica’s direction and sighing every few minutes, you gave Morty a hard stare seeing if he’d even glance your way, but to no avail. You blinked as your mind wandered to a different place. Rick, Rick….Rick...why would he be here..? He’d disappeared for twenty years and never even sent a birthday card to his own daughter. Now he want’s to live with her, and her husband who despised him with a passion, not to mention they had three children. What life would he trade to live in his relative's garage? More so, what did he leave behind; most definitely not his alcoholic tendencies nor his greed driven desires. 

A sudden cold shiver went up your spine, the hair on your neck stood on end, was he using his family as a cover up? You’re brain wracked your memory for any other information about him, but nothing spawned in any sort of help. You shifted slightly your seat to move numb legs, you couldn’t help to shake the feeling that Rick was more than he appeared. Something dangerous...


	2. Chapter Two

WARNING: there is some gore, if you are faint of heart, do not read.

"C'mon, (y/n)." A voice broke the veil of thought, Morty was staring down at you while you sat silently in your desk spacing out. You blinked slightly and looked up with a pondering glazed look, "crap...did the bell ring already?" You gasped jumping up out of your seat and gathered your stuff hurriedly packing it messily in books. "What's wrong?" Morty asked pointedly seeing you're shaken state of mind, you dropped your gaze a bit to the floor. "Nothing. I was just thinking." You cursed under your breath, Morty gave you a final timid gaze before just compliantly agreeing. "Alright..." Morty said with a nod, "Let's get going." 

"Mom, we're home!" You shouted through the doorway, you slipped your backpack from your shoulder and flung it into the corner. You walked past the stairwell and gazed into the living room, your eyes scanned slowly before shifting your gaze into the kitchen. She was nowhere to be seen, you gave a small sigh and entered the kitchen. Walking over to the sink you pulled the knob and turned on the hot water to start doing the dishes that were still left. 

As you were quietly doing the dishes and listening to the calming water drip over the plate, slowly draining down the sink. The same thoughts from earlier welled up in your mind as you began scrubbing the dish, it made your stomach churn in question. 

You could be overthinking everything or being skeptic, you tended to give and overdraw on people you knew. Always question and seeing scenarios that could happen, but the likeliness of it was slim to nothing. Which made almost nothing a surprise to you, you just expected the unexpected and rolled with the punches. Nothing could jerk you or make you cringe, it was more of a silent questioning. 

"Have you seen Morty anywhere?" A slurring voice barked from your back, you jumped suddenly and dropped the plate. A shattering echoed through the house as you turned around slowly, your face contorted in guilt and pain. Rick jumped back a bit and stared down at the broken plate, "Jesus Christ, I just asked a damn question. Don't need to fucking-eurp-go psycho on me..." Rick belched out, he gazed at you with a calm face. You stuttered slightly, "I-uh. Shit, sorry...." You scrambled away from the shattered plate and grabbed the broom to sweep up the glass. You ignored his last comment and quickly swept up the pieces and dumped them into the trash. 

"You okay, (y/n)? I heard a loud shattering..." Morty walked in and gazed from you to Rick. He pursed his lips and entered, eying Rick for a moment. "Yeah, I accidentally dropped a plate, stupid me." You said calmly brushing your hands on your pants to clean them of any leftover shards. Rick let out a spurt of laughter, "Accidentally? More like shat your pants in fear and threw it!" He choked out giving a few more guttural laughs, Morty chuckled along with him a bit. 

You sent them a burning glare that felt like daggers piercing their skin, you said nothing more and left the kitchen. Lips pursed and brows knitted together you made your way upstairs, a small growl escaped your throat as you entered your cave. Shutting the door behind you, the dark enveloped the room as your eye blinked slowly. Making your way to the bed you flopped down in exhaustion, "Jesus..." A slow breath escaped your lips, "they're all idiots..." You huffed begrudgingly. 

He didn't need to be a dick to you about dropping a plate, it was partly his fault you dropped it anyway. Although it was your fault for being spooked about him suddenly appearing behind you, he was only asking a harmless question to you. You don't have to be so damn freaked out about your grandpa asking a stupid question... You thought staring at your posters on the wall.

You closed your eyes a bit and felt a rush of exhaustion sweep over your body. Your mind fuzzed up as you felt yourself drift off, thoughts wandering and mind becoming enveloped in darkness. The sounds around you blurred to a low hum as your mind entered the unconscious state of sleep.

A hand shook at your shoulder roughly breaking your sleep, you jolted slightly and groaned in denial. Your thoughts were very hazy as you opened your eyes to see a fizzy figure above your head. It was mostly a bright yellow blob that moved slightly, incoherent words tumbled out of his mouth. You sat up in the bed with a dreary look etched on your face, blinking multiple times you slowly focused on Morty's face. He had a wide eyed hint to them, fear swallowed his voice.

"W-what's wrong, Morty?" You tried holding back a yawn, your body ached from staying in one position a long time. Your lips felt extremely dry and chapped, your voice cracked slightly. "What the hell, (y/n)!" Morty blurted out at you, squinting your eyes you gave him a puzzled look, "You've been sleeping for two days!" He frantically waved his arms about, "I thought you like...Killed yourself or something..." He choked out slightly. You let Morty's words sink in a bit, your eyes widened a bit. Shit...have you really been sleeping that long? It hadn't felt like that long... 

"Aren't you...aren't you going to say something?" Morty's eyes searched yours with concern, you snorted with an amused face. "Why? I was just sleeping." You retorted with a snarky look. Why would you apologize for sleeping, it was the bodies natural way of dealing with problems, and yours happened to be a living thing. You got up and shifted past Morty to your dresser and pulled out a clean shirt to put on. Morty just stared clueless, he didn't know why you were so mad at him, he only was concerned for you and yet you snapped at him every time he tried to express it. Almost as if you didn't want him to care about you...

"Well...doesn't matter..." Morty huffed out, "just come down for dinner..." He said quietly and left for you to change. Staring at the wall you heard the door close behind you and you let out a slow sigh, dammit Morty... Flinging off the shirt you put on a blue shirt with black stripes going down it. Brushing your hair quickly you threw the brush on your bed and left out the door. Making your way downstairs you could hear chatter among the table as Rick was laughing and Beth was saying something you couldn't catch.

You sat down at the table and you were served a plate, you gazed at everyone around the table and watched them eat happily. Morty was laughing along with Rick at one of his jokes. 

You smiled slightly, you liked seeing Morty laugh. Rick turned toward you and gave you a wicked grin, "Hey, (y/n), wanna see something cool?" Rick questioned waving his fork at you. Puzzlement coursed through your brain as you stared at him, his grin never leaving his face. "Uhh. Sure, I guess." You gave him a shrug, Rick suddenly got out of his seat and picked up Morty by the throat. You felt your stomach do a flip as Morty's hands struggled against Rick's that were tightly wrapped around his throat. Morty sputtered trying to drag in a breath of oxygen, Rick had a deadly look on his face as his lips curled into a snarl.

You suddenly felt sick as you stood up, your voice threatening to break. "RICK, STOP!" You screeched at him, your fist hitting the table making a loud bang. Rick just gave you a slow side glance still keeping his gaze on the suffocating Morty. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he turned his head to you. Your feet were glued to the floor as your vision zeroed in on Rick. Everything else around you disappeared from existence, it seemed like grayness surrounded you and Rick. 

"The fun hasn't even begun, sweet heart." Rick laughed maniacally, his hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, curved blade. Your heart rate sped up, it pounded in your ears as you felt fear and anxiety well up in your stomach. Morty continued to flail in the air, his eyes like pin points of horror as he stared at Rick. He slowly drug the blade across Morty's cheek, it left a line of red that dripped down his chin with red liquid. You were forced to watch as Rick continued to torture your younger brother, your mind screamed at you to do something, but you were frozen like a deer caught in headlights. 

A low whimper escaped Morty's lips as stinging pain shot through his body, adrenaline coursing through his veins, but Rick's tight grip kept him in place. He could see red and black splotches coming into his vision. Rick squeezed tighter around Morty's neck and dug the knife deeper into his stomach, piercing his shirt and digging in his soft skin. Morty let out a high pitched scream that grated on your eardrums, you tried covering them as not to hear his pained calls for you. "Hey, listen!" Rick barked at you, his eyes glaring at you ferociously. You sobbed slightly looking up, you were useless, you couldn't help Morty...

"I can take everything you-you fucking love, bitch." Rick snarled, continuing to push the knife deeper into his stomach, blood started to drip down his feet and onto the floor, creating a puddle of scarlet. You shook your head vigorously trying not to listen to the cries of help, "no, no, no, no, no!" You cried out dropping to your knees, "Stop!" You wailed gripping your stomach, bile crept up your throat threatening to throw up. 

Rick just continued to give a sinister chuckle as his eyes glowered at your writhing form. Your breathing increased as you felt your lungs became heavy, breathing was work as you hugged your chest tightly. His laughter increased in volume until it rung in your ears, your shrieking joined in with his laughter into a mess of noise.

You shot up from your pillow, your mouth hung open slightly panting. Cold sweat dropped down your temple, your arms shaking as they grasped at the blanket over you. Cold shivers continued to tingle up your spine, you lifted your hand and felt wet tears streak down your cheeks. Your chest heaved with effort and blood poured in your ear, "f-fuck..." You gasped out gazing around the dark room, the soft white noise of your fan was the only thing to be heard. You jumped up from your bed not bothering to get properly dressed, and flew out of your room.

Your quick footsteps patted down the stairs as you turned the corner sharply and entered the kitchen. Your eyes shot around with paranoia and saw Morty calming putting his dish in the sink. Your breath caught in your throat, seeing him standing there, perfectly fine as if nothing happened. Unknowing of your nightmare you just experienced, "M-Morty... You're okay," you whispered quietly, you stood in the door frame of the kitchen as more tears threatened to spill down your eyes. But you held them in and let out a soft sniff.

Morty turned around confused, he saw your concerned face and was immediately worried. "Hey-hey, what's wrong?" He questioned walking over to you, you wiped your eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "Nothing, idiot..." You said giving a smile, Morty tilted his head questioningly. You just wave him off, "anyway...there any food left?" You asked feeling a rumble in your stomach, Morty chuckled amused. "Yeah." He said pointing towards the fridge, you made your way over and pulled out a plate of leftovers to heat up. Just as you set the plate down, Rick burst in the kitchen with a wild look. 

"Morty! Morty! You gotta see my new invention, Morty!" Rick stuttered out, you gave a weary look at him for a second before glancing away. You suddenly had mixed feelings, fear clasped at the back of your mind that you tried to push away, it was a dream...you chided yourself with a frown. Morty just had a slightly bewildered look on his face, "Go look in the garage, Morty!" He burped at the end as he pushed Morty towards the garage. Morty just stumbled forward as he walked toward the garage, "Okay, okay! Jeez..." Morty muttered walking away. 

Rick was gazing at the back of Morty's head before turning to you, his eyes met yours for a split second. You just glanced away for a moment before turning to your food, "hey, R-Rick..." You stumbled slightly over your words, cursing under your breath. Rick blinked a moment before giving you a questioning glance, "have any interesting dreams?" He asked, you suddenly froze upon hearing this. "What?" You asked, turning around to give him a horrified look, he just rolled his eyes. "You know. Because you sleep so fucking much?" He said leaning on the counter, his electric blue hair stuck up in all directions, his gaze was lazy and unfocused. 

"Oh...no, not really. Just dumb ones." You said, you relaxed slightly but your mind was still on edge. Rick pulled out his silver flask and unscrewed the lid, he took a big swig from it before shoving it back into his lab jacket. "Well-errrrp! Whatever. Gotta make sure Morty didn't kill himself with my new invention." He said with a bored look and left the room. You stared after him with your brows knitted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to ask any questions you might have


	3. Chapter Three

Your lip quivered slightly, what did Rick mean by any interesting dreams? Did he know? Was it because of Rick that you had that horrific dream that plagued your mind? Your mind spun endlessly not allowing you to think properly, you stared toward the wall grasping the counter behind you until your knuckles turned white. Fear rippled through your mind, Rick would never do that to Morty… Rick seemed to like Morty without even getting to know him properly, he acted as if he’d been around your brother for years even though it had only been a few months at least… Morty didn’t seem bothered by Rick constantly taking him places, keeping him up past midnight or taking him out of school in the middle of the day. Although he did protest sometimes when Rick would do this frequently and too sudden, but he would just be pulled along with bickering going on between the two. 

It definitely gave Morty something interesting to talk about with you, telling you of the adventures between him and Rick. Not to say all of them were fun, most were filled with deadly creatures and space aliens that wanted Rick’s head on a silver platter. Honestly, it was quite concerning when Morty came home looking like he just walked out of a bomb site, his clothes torn and an exhausted look upon Morty’s face. Beth sometimes even scolded Morty for this, not even glancing Rick’s way to blame him. Apparently, Beth wouldn’t even try to blame anything on Rick, even if she witnessed it with her own eyes. She would make up an excuse and say it didn’t matter because he was her father, and of course Rick was sly enough to get past Jerry by sucking his dick and kissing a lot of ass when it came to him. He would say just the right thing to get Jerry off his ass, nothing would come up again. 

Rick definitely had his ways of manipulating his family to do what he wanted, whether it be complimenting Beth on her dinner or giving them one of his inventions to do something simple. He persuaded and lied his way through the day, but what Rick didn’t look at was the consequences. They weren’t evident, but they definitely had an impact on his mind, Rick didn’t want to admit that he messed up a lot and he took the pain with them. It left a gaping hole that lingered in his heart, something he tried desperately to fill with alcohol and his own ruthless troubled fun. The problem with that was Rick was just digging himself a bigger hole to fall into, he didn’t know how to escape, so he ignored it all. He ignored his family, he left his wife, he left his heart, and built a wall. 

Your lingering thoughts about Rick stopped a bit as you realized just how sad he actually was. If this is what you could possibly configure just by watching Rick for the past months, what were you missing? Your eyes darted around the room and stared at the ceiling a bit, did you feel empathy for him? 

The sound of a door clicking made you turn toward the garage door, you watched intently as it slowly opened, Morty’s face popped through and caught your gaze. “Hey, uh, (y/n)? Rick wants you to come into the garage. He wants us to test out his new invention.” Morty said opening the door a bit more. You blinked and gazed over at your food, that could wait… You though abandoning your sitting food and gently walked over to the garage. What ever Rick’s invention was, it couldn't be that dangerous that he would want you and Morty to test it out. 

Morty smiled a bit and opened up the door more for you to enter into the garage, your eyes adjusted to the bright light that illuminated the dusty room. You hadn’t been in here since Rick moved in and your curious gaze scoped it out. In front of you was a large L shaped desk filled with different vials and oddities that made it look like a mad scientist's desk. Rick was currently fiddling with a large chair sitting in the middle of the cement room. The chair had large metal arms coming off of the side that held up an interesting helmet like device. 

Wires were strung everywhere and a small camera was placed on the front of the helmet pointing at the opposite wall. It shone a bright white block like in a movie theater, Rick moved it down more so it shone on the garage door, he patted it slightly, “This is my memory viewer. It allows me to-uurp- look at people's past memories.” He said circling it once and standing beside it with his arms crossed. Your mouth gaped a bit staring at the large chair, it was very impressive to look at Morty walked next to you, “We’re going to test it?” You said with a wide smile, Rick nodded a bit and pulled up the helmet of the chair to let someone sit. “I wanted to see yours and Morty’s because I already know mine. And there’s shit you dumb fucks shouldn’t know.” He grumbled mostly to himself, Morty gave a side glance before going over to the chair and taking a seat.

“Is this going to do anything?” Morty asked with wide eyes seeing the helmet being slowly placed on his head, Rick just strapped his arms on the armrest and burped, “There’s a possibility it’ll fry your brain…” he said uncaring as drool dripped down his chin, Morty made a disdain noise, “W-What?! You said it won’t do anything!” Morty screamed struggling in his seat, Rick rolled his eyes, “I lied.” He commented pulling down a large lever on his desk. Morty suddenly went still as the machine started whirring, you watched horrified as the screen on the garage door started going fuzzy.

“Oh god!” You whispered watching, Rick just calmly walked over to the chair and banged on the helmet, a fizz was heard as the picture suddenly turned on and you saw your mother’s face appear. Rick watched intently at the screen, “He’s fine, it just paralyzes you when it’s on.” Rick clicked his tongue, his eyes continued to watch the screen of Morty’s memories. You calmed down slightly at his words and stepped closer to him to watch what was going on. A soft voice emitted from the speakers, 

“Look! Morty said his first word!” Beth said in the movie, it looked as if Morty was gazing up at her from the floor. She looked a bit younger than today, and Jerry was standing beside her kneeling down, a smile laced on his face. “Morty, say it again for daddy.” Jerry said encouragingly. 

The view suddenly dropped to the floor as you saw tiny hands scramble on the ground to crawl forward with a block in his hand. Rick just snorted at Jerry’s idiotic look on his face, you said nothing as you continued to watch quietly. Beth had a teary eyed look on her face as her hands were clasped together gazing at her baby. Morty was in front of Jerry as he leant down close to Morty’s face, “Come on, buddy.” Jerry said trying to get baby Morty to speak again. Suddenly Morty lifted the block and hit Jerry’s face with it, a giggling erupted from the speaker as Jerry groaned in pain holding his nose. Rick smirked widely watching this amusing scene play out, you chuckled a bit at this. “Oh, Morty! Don’t hit your dad.” Beth said with disappointed face, she picked up Morty and held him in her arms. Morty just continued to laugh at Jerry’s pained face, “owww…” Jerry complained, “Not even Morty likes me…” He pouted lamely, Beth just sighed.

The screen suddenly went white again before changing to another scene. It was placed in your bathroom upstairs, in the mirror Morty was looking at himself as he lifted his arm and was flexing his non existent muscle. He made strange faces in the mirror and made manly grunting noises, “You need to toughen up!” He pointed into the mirror and glared at his own reflection, “Yeah! You! Stop being a wimp and ask Jessica out!” He said determinedly. You choked slightly in laughter as you witnessed this, Rick just tapped a button and turned off the device. 

“...That’s enough of that…” Rick said with a weirded out look, you chuckled out loud and choked down your laughter. Rick pulled up the helmet, Morty sat there for a bit before his eyes jolted open, drool dripped down his chin as he blinked with a groan. “Oh jeez...that was weird…” He mumbled with a wheeze, Morty shook his head a bit and looked up to see your amused face. “Y-you guys didn’t see that did you?” Morty blushed slightly, you snorted a little, “That you’re your own personal coach and you look at your ‘muscles’ in the mirror?” you said making parenthesis marks with your hands on the word muscles. Morty face palmed hard and groaned, “yeah. I saw that.” You grinned down at him, “It was cute.” You teased him grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the chair. Morty’s face was as red as a tomato as you pulled him up, you just chuckled and patted his back. 

“Can’t wait to see what weird shit you do…” Rick said pushing a few buttons on the helmet and set it up for you. You just shrugged and sat down calmly, Rick strapped you in and let the helmet down. It went over your eyes as you felt it settle around your head, it was dark inside but you could see a little bit of strange panels in the inside, there were goggle like things inside that rested over your eyes. The metal was cold on your skin as you suppressed a shiver, without warning you heard the lever being pulled down.

A jolt of electric suddenly traveled through your body, it felt like fire as it coursed through your veins, your arm hair stood on end as you stood rigid in place. Your eyes were clamped shut in pain, you wanted to scream but no sound came out. Your mind felt like it wanted to explode as a sudden darkness probed your mind, your body suddenly calmed down as the jolt passed, images started to appear as you felt your conscious start to drift in your memories. 

Your mind felt like it was drifting out of your body, you could look down and see yourself sitting in the chair. You blinked curiously, it was almost like an astro view, you could see Rick and Morty watching the screen in anticipation. As you continued to look around you saw everything start to fade away and a new scene came into your eyes. 

Strange sounds echoed in your ears as you gazed around, creatures of all shapes and sizes were moving about in front of you, foreign tongue came from them as they all bustled about ignoring you. You looked down to see you were wearing something different, it was a black vest with long sleeves that frilled at the end, and dark blue jeans with combat boots attached to your feet. You eyes darted back in front of you, what memory am I looking at? You thought silently, you didn’t remember this. 

Your body suddenly started moving forward through the crowd of alien species, you couldn’t control anything you did as you made your way down the bright blue colored street. You, in the memory, stopped and looked at a vender who had weird looking jewelry and rare gemstones on his cart, your feet moved toward them and scanned through them looking at the most expensive of the sort. Your (e/c) orbs stopped at one particular black laced necklace with a black gemstone embedded into it. As you peered closer you saw a dark swirling galaxy like substance in it, glowing little lights shone in it. That would go for a high price, a voice said in your mind, although it was not your own, it was your voice. You guessed quickly that you could hear your own voices from this memory.

Glancing up at the vender he was busy with another customer, you felt yourself smirk slightly. With a quick movement you swiped the necklace and shoved it into your pocket, you calmly looked at the other jewelry to seem as if you were still grazing around. Turning heel you started making your way into a dense crowd of alienated creatures, a calm look graced your features.

Behind you the vender glanced at his items and immediately noticed his prize possession was gone, he let out a high pitched snarl and snapped his head into crowd looking for his culprit, his multiple eyes glared at the back of your form. His claws extended in anger as he saw your hand in your pockets, you were just at his place and no one else was there as he was busy. 

You continued to walk through the crowd before hearing the sound of yelling and wings flying, you glanced behind you to see cops racing toward you, their fly like appearance running at you with guns ready, “Stop, thief!” One screamed at you as you picked up the pace and started pushing creatures out of the way and hauling down the streets, adrenaline shot through you as you realized you were caught. They followed hot on your tail as you pounded down the street, you glanced to the side to see alley way nearby. You dove in and raced to the end, jumping up you scaled the fence in a short burst of energy and thudded on the other side. 

Pain struck your side as you felt a shot of hot plasma hit you, you groaned with a stagger and got back up and started running again. You held your side as blood oozed out of your wound, you hissed under your breath as you glanced back; they were still firing at you. Green plasma hit the walls and missed your feet by inches as you charged forward and turned a corner. Your back rested against the brick as you heard shots continue to fire at you, your breath came out in short gasps as you tried to regain your strength. You looked up with sweat rolling down your temples and blood dripping through your clothes and splotching the ground, your hand red with your own blood. 

“Shit...Shit…” You panted, your legs felt like jello as you tried to stay standing up, you had to keep moving…Just as you were about keep moving one of the fly cops was right in front of your with his gun pointed straight at your face, “Don’t move!” He ordered, taking a step closer to you, your eyes widened; to which you felt your stomach drop. You raised one hand in surrender as the other one still clenched at your wound, the barrel of his gun pointed at your temple, its strange metal cold against your heated skin. “On the ground!” He shouted at you, you started to slowly kneel down on the dark stone ground with a wince as you felt your wound continue to throb in pain. 

You glared up at him as he continued to keep his barrel steady on your head, one of his buddies soon showed up behind him and stood by him. He pulled out a walkie talkie from his belt, “We have her, well-” He was cut short as a loud shot was heard and his head splattered everywhere. Green blood drenched you as his body fell limp to the floor, its nasty neon blood continued to pour from its neck onto your clothing. You jerked your head away from the gun as he turned around in a panic to look behind him, at this moment you kicked his back harshly and sent him tumbling to the ground. Another shot sounded through the alley and hit the cop on the floor quickly ending his life. 

You clenched your wound and flicked your eyes up to see your hero, he stood in alley with his plasma gun still smoking with heat. A grin was placed on his lips, his electric blue hair frizzy as always, you felt your mouth twist into a grin, “Took you fucking long enough, Rick...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wait patiently for the upcoming chapters, they are still being written and I will continue to post them as I go.


	4. Small Fan fics(not related to story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some small little fan fics because I haven't created the next chapter for you...

“Are you sure this is gunna work?” You whispered to Morty, you both had a cheeky look upon your faces. Morty nodded, “Yeah, but remember, you gotta be REALLY serious.” he whispered, you nodded reassuringly. “Got it.” you whispered back before finally leaving the room and entering Rick’s with a serious expression, Morty followed closely behind. “Hey, Rick, can I talk to you?” You said with a solemn expression. Rick gazed at you for a moment with a questioning look, but he just nodded. You fiddled with the edge of your shirt. “I’m…” You stuttered and Rick gave you a quirked eye brow. “I’m...I-I’m…” You looked at your feet, Rick continued to give you a very concerned look glancing at Morty who prodded you on. “You’re…?” Rick said almost wearily, his mind racing a thousand miles per second. You looked up confidently, “I’m hungry.” You said with a seriously dead face, Rick’s eye twitched slightly as he took of his glasses and face palmed, “What the f-fuck you bitch…” He said trying to control his anger as you started laughing insanely. “You thought I was going to say something else!” You snorted out, Rick just let out a huff turning around and going back to work. You turned around with a grin and high-fived Morty.

~~

"RICK?!" You snarled stomping into the garage, your blood seared with rage as you stared at the back of his head. He turned around with a bored look and gave you a irked expression, "What? C-can't you see I'm working here?" He burped, you just continued to glare at him. "Where the fuck is my bra?" You said pointing to your large hoodie you had on, Rick just gazed at your chest area with a snort, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rick said turning back around, you inhaled sharply. He was blatantly ignoring you because you knew he took it. Your only pink laced bra was missing, and the last person in your room was Rick... You sighed walking over to him and spinning his chair around, he gave you another annoyed look before glaring up at your towering form above him. "Rick..." You said in a warning voice, "I need that..." you said crossing your arms, Rick gave you a sinister smile before roughly pulling you down in his lap and kissing you with a heated force. His tongue swiped over lips before entering dominantly, you felt his hands creep up your chest and squeeze slightly. You let out a small growl at this, to which he just pulled away from the passionate embrace and growled darkly, "It's better with out the bra, sweetie~" He purred in your ear. 

 

 

((Get over it))


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah sorry for not updating sooner :(

“Stop fucking moving!” Rick hissed in your ear, he was currently carrying you towards the ship in an agonizing way. “Don’t go so fast it hurts, you cunt.” You snarked back in pain, your hand still clenched your bleeding side. Rick just ignored your whines and opened the ship with one hand, it took a little bit of effort to climb inside while holding party onto you. Once in, he threw you carelessly into the passenger seat, you groaned in pain at the shock.

Rick rummaged around in the back seat, curse words slipping from his mouth every few seconds, he threw aside empty bottles and random items of no use. Pulling back, he threw a wad of gauze at you and pulled out his flask. You stared at him with a slight glare, “Now is not the time to drink!” You spewed at him, he gave you a glance over the top of the silver canister as he chugged it. “I’m not, dumb bitch.” He said pulling the flask away as alcohol dripped down the side of his mouth. “It’s for your wound.” He stated blankly leaning over, he stared at you expectantly, “Pull your damn shirt off.” He ordered nonchalantly, you really couldn’t argue at this point.

Slowly releasing your grasp on your wound, you peeled away the blooded shirt with a gasp. Gritting your teeth you ignored the pain as you pulled your shirt over your head and threw it to the side. Rick handed you the flask, you grasped it with a shaky hand pulled it closer. Gazing at the wound you saw it really wasn’t that bad, but it needed to be treated, god only knows what weird infections you could get from a plasma shot…

Pouring the alcohol over the would, you steadied yourself from shaking too much and spilling it a little on your jeans. You hissed feeling the alcohol seep into your wound, although alcohol was not the best thing to use during an emergency situation, it was the only thing better than water. You made a mental note to keep first aid kits in these situations.

Rick watched with close eyes, although not really you, just your bare chest and your black bra. He glanced away party when you looked up at him, he pursed his lips, “We need to get you to a hospital.” Rick said turning around and starting up the ship, “I don’t think you need help applying gauze unless you’re just that horny.” He commented snidely, you just glared at him from where you sat, You slowly started to tightly wrap the gauze around your midsection. “Shut up, old fuck, and just drive.” You replied wrapping the gauze more, he just laughed and hit the gas zooming up, the force knocking you against the seat. “This old fuck got it better than you!” He cackled as he continued to drive upwards, leaving the planet behind.

 

~~~~

The metal helmet was suddenly pulled up, your breath was ragged as you held up with helmet with a shaky hand. You glanced down at your hand that grasped tightly to your knee, your nails digging into the fabric of your jeans. Your mind raced a thousand miles per hour, the world around you seemed to go slower as you configured your thoughts.

(E/c) orbs suddenly snapped up to Rick in a viscous way, "What the hell was that...?" You breathed out, a frown laced your lips as you gazed at his wide eyed expression. Rick was rigid with fear and confusion, Morty stood a few feet away. His eyes gazed at you with caution and distrust, you stood up and Morty cringed away. He was like a caged animal being confronted with humans for the first time. For a split second your eyes traveled to Morty in a sad way, was he really that scared of you?

Confusion swamped your mind, what had you seen back there, in that world where you were chased by cops. That was definitely the Rick you saw in front of you know, but was he from the same dimension? It could be possible that this Rick, the Rick from C-137, wasn't the same Rick.

"Was that me?" You asked, your voice clogged slightly with emotion. Rick squinted his eyes at you, "obviously, dumb fuck. Those were your memories..." He said snidely, Rick walked over to his desk and pulled off one of his gadgets. "You just don't remember… Think!" Rick snapped at you, "do you remember anything else?" He said giving you a side glance. You shook your head, "nothing..." You murmured exasperated. Rick rolled his eyes, and focused back on the device clutched in his hands.

“Who are you?” Rick asked turning around and pointing the small object at you, flinching back you expected him to shoot you. He just rolled his eyes, “You know who I am!” You growled at him, your fists clenched, “Yeah, whatever. Just answer the fucking question.” Rick remarked glancing at the small screen of the device. You took a small breath in, you don’t know what this would prove, but if he was so persistent on making you answer dumb questions, so be it.

“(y/n) Smith.” You said with a cool tone, Rick glanced at the device and watched closely. He just hummed in response, “...Morty, who-who’s Morty?” He stared at you again with a quizzical look. “My brother…” You replied automatically, Rick clicked his tongue and watched the screen with interest. Morty gazed at Rick with a questioning glance, he snapped his gaze towards you with an empathetic look.

“R-Rick how come you never told me you went on adventures with (y/n)?” Morty stuttered out, his hands clasped together in front of him with a curious look. Rick gave Morty a side glance, “I didn’t.” Rick said with no emotion, “Obviously, Morty, if you were...If you paid attention, Morty. You’d know this, Morty, but instead you gotta be a giant pain up my ass and ask questions, Morty.” He said glaring at Morty, Morty just made a displeased look and glanced down.

“Is that all?” You questioned Rick, he glanced back at you and then looked at the device in his hands, “Well… Before Morty interr-eurpted me…” Rick burped out clicking at his device, “Who is Morty?” Rick repeated like a tape recorder. You sucked in a low breath and gazed about the garage, this was becoming redundant.

“My brother, my sibling, my idiotic brother, a dweeb and a pain up both our asses.” You said with a sigh, you shot Morty a cheeky grin as you insulted him cruelly. Morty may be your brother, but he was still an idiot that you hung out with, an idiot you cared about.

“Wrong.” Rick interrupted your thoughts with a loud sigh, you blinked and gave Rick a puzzled look. “What? Excuse me?” You said, did you miss something he said while thinking to yourself. Rick gave you a dead panned look. “Wrongggg.” He drug out the last syllable, he folded his arms to his chest and cocked his head to the side. “He’s not related to you, but the pain up our asses is true.” He retorted calmly.

You sputtered slightly looking from Rick to Morty, your mind had to take time to comprehend what Rick had just said. That wasn’t right...You were Morty’s older sibling, you knew Morty since he was born! You were even there when he was born, although you were quite young, you still remembered not being so pleased you suddenly had a baby brother to take care of. None the less, you remember. You remember being young and playing with Morty, going to school with him, watching movies and t.v…. It couldn’t have been fake… Who was Rick to say what was real and not real? Hell, you hadn’t even known him half as long as you knew Morty...He wasn’t the best of sources to say…

“What the fuck kind of sick joke is that?” You snapped at him, anger boiled in the pit of your stomach, Morty was getting worked up by all the tension in the air. His breath was displaced as he looked at Rick for answers, “R-Rick, come on...Is this another one of those aliens that mess with our brain thing?” He asked paranoid, Rick shook his head, “Morty, you are a pain in my ass.” Rick hissed turning around and throwing a few things off his desk, they shattered or rolled in an opposite direction, you cringed slightly at this. The swamp of emotions made you suddenly nauseous to the touch, everything was a little dizzying as you held your throbbing head, every sensory detail was painful to take in. The thoughts that buzzed were no better, you couldn't understand… If there was anything to understand.... Everything was a jumble of fucked up logic that you and Rick were trying to put back together.

It was like putting together a thousand piece puzzle and you were missing 90% of it, but still trying to configure the picture. No matter how you looked at it, there was always more to see, every time you glanced at it, new possibilities came up. You held your breath trying to calm down from these sudden urges to collapse, you had to figure this out…

“G-give me a second...I need to think…” You said, your eyes darted about the room trying to find a spot to drop in, but you felt your body drop where it was. A sudden sob escaped your mouth, all the emotions built up had suddenly released themselves onto to you as you sat miserably on the concrete. This goes against everything you once believed, and now it was gone. 

“There’s nothing to fucking think about.” Rick snarled from in front of you, he was glaring down at you with a displeased look, he hated seeing anyone who got too emotional in front of him. It was degrading and humiliating to both him and you, he tapped his foot impatiently. “Rick...You can’t tell someone that when you literally told them their whole was a lie…” Morty said nervously, he shook a little standing there awkwardly staring at the two of you. He wasn’t quite sure how to take it, he should have been more hurt by this, but Morty’s been with Rick a little too long. Seeing and witnessing things that he’s come numb to…

Rick face palmed with a sigh, “Morty....fucking deal with it. Just-just because your fake fucking sister isn’t your sister, doesn’t make it the end of the world!” Rick growled, “You can date her now! how...How bout that Morty?” Rick slurred a little gazing down at Morty. Morty cringed back a little from Rick, “Eww. No! That...That’s weird, Rick!” Morty stuttered out wringing his hands with worry. Rick just rolled his eyes 

Rick wasn’t really thinking straight, his mind whirled with the intoxication of alcohol, little sleep and maybe a couple other un-Earthly substances. He knew exactly what had happened, but what he didn’t understand was why this was happening. Once he saw the memory, a sudden feeling came over his mind, it angered him because he couldn’t pinpoint it. He snapped out of drunken anger, “There are things you don’t fucking know about Morty! It doesn’t matter because it’s my life, Morty, and you’ll never be apart of it!” He snarled at the small boy, Morty flinched back at Rick’s angry tone, he tried stuttering a few words before he was cut off. “And even if you were, you’ll never be her!” Rick said clenching his head, a pained look struck his face. He suddenly stumbled backwards and hit the table knocking over viles and flask as they shattered to the floor. He collapsed to the ground, ignoring the sharp glass underneath, he made a gruff sound before hitting the floor clenching his head. Rick went quiet suddenly, his body went limp to the touch.


	6. Chapter Five

This was not what you had in mind at the beginning of a normal day. Nothing bad happened a lot until Rick came here, now it was turned to shit. Something seemed off though, your family felt different once Rick came here, it wasn't a bad feeling though. It was like a good chaos, your life was more alive when he was here. Nothing was boring and you had plenty to think about, you might even go as far to say he made some kind of positive impact... 

Now he just seemed like he was death, wherever he went his flames trailed behind him, scorching everyone around him. No matter who, he burned them, but yet even after the fire had killed all the green. New growth popped up in the wreckage, it reached toward the light hoping to catch those golden rays. New growth of understanding and love trodden in the bleak soil of his path. You could feel it, like a deep seed inside yourself that wanted to grow with those other plants. But you didn't know how, thorns blocked you from reaching out to Rick... And those thorns were thick...

The idea of even trying to understand your emotions right now, made you want to throw up. It was so overwhelming, yet you felt numb. Anxiety strangled you like a snake that wrapped around your lungs and heart that just got tighter and tighter, until you can't breath. It was your nightmare all over again, but the worse part is it's real, reality just smacked you in the face and beat you until you were begging for mercy. 

You held your head tight between your legs in pain, your head throbbed agonizingly. You don't know how much time passed since you and Morty had drug Rick up to his room. Now you sat silently in his room at the side of his bed, waiting for his consciousness to regain. Letting out slow breathes you tried to relax until then, there was honestly nothing you could do; which scared you endlessly. The thought of being hopeless like a child, not being able to control anything in your own life, it apparently it had its own course. Which unfortunately means a lot of shit and getting your brains mentally raped with all this information.

Morty had stayed with you a bit earlier, but he since left and went into the solitary of his room. Neither of you knew how to process this, although even if Morty somehow wasn't actually related to you, it didn't really matter. Everyone is partly related somehow, what difference did it make? So what if you were some kind of off planet sibling? You bit your lip, it did matter though.... That made everything more complicated than it already was. Maybe not for Rick, he probably didn't give one flying fuck about you. 

You stopped for a moment, your mind went back to what Rick said before he collapsed from exhaustion... 'You'll never be her!'...? Who was Rick talking about, his wife? You? That wouldn't make sense, but what about that memory of yours with Rick? It couldn't have been a false memory, it was too compelling and real, all those emotions you could feel and pin point. Just not Rick... 

You muttered curse words under your breath and lashed out in anger, you kicked the bed that Rick was passed out in. "Fuck my life!" You snarled in anger, "And fuck YOU! Confusing old bastard!" You hissed at him, you didn't care if he woke up, you were just angry and it was all his fault. 

"...you little fuck..." Came a groggy voice, it was very quiet as it came out. Rick glared at you, the side of his face still pressed to the bed, his eyes had some red at the brims, he raised his hand and flipped you off lazily. A low sigh came out his mouth as he just stared with no emotion, you glared at him with a deadly look. A frown laced your mouth as you stared relentlessly. It soon faltered though, it turned to a solemn and thoughtful look. Your eyes flicked to the floor as you gave a little sigh, it shuddered in your lungs from the crying.

"What?" Rick snapped jolting up, he sat hunched over glaring at you, you could feel it burning into your skin. You said nothing but held your stare at him, his hands twitched as they rested on his knees, "f-fucking fine." He said in a harsh tone, he stood up and walked right over you to the other side of the tight room. 

You scooted away a bit, your eyes followed his movements, his shoulders tight and his hands were shaking but accurate as he fiddled with his microscope. He released a breath from his nose, his lips pursed to a tight line, aggravation riddled his posture. He looked into the scope and focused on something you couldn't see, "why are you still here?" He grimaced at you, his steel gaze flicked at you, his brow furrowed in a glare. 

You got up and stretched a bit, "I'm sorry..." You said staring at the wall behind him, he just continued to gaze at you questioningly, "I'll be downstairs making food. You and Morty must be starving." You said with a small smile, you gazed at him with a sad smile. You turned around and left without another word, Rick just huffed grouchily. He turned around and continued to look into the microscope. You closed the door softly and trotted down the hall, as you did you heard a loud crash coming from Rick's room. You quirked a brow but didn't question any further loud noises coming from his room. 

~~~

Rick swiped all the items off his dresser, making them fly through the air hitting the walls and crashing. He growled in frustration, he beat his fist against the wall making an indent. His breath came out in uneven huffs as he lent against the wall, his palm covering his face, he let out long exasperated sigh. His chest heaved, he let his emotions get the better of him.

They're coming back...

~~~

Stirring the pasta sauce slowly, you turned the flame down and let it simmer for now. Walking to the counter, you grabbed the knife sitting by the counter and started slicing at the chicken breasts, you cut them until they were flat fillets. After prepping the flour, egg yolks and crumbs for making breaded chicken, you had them sizzling in the pan of hot grease. You glanced party at the time, 7:43pm, almost ready for dinner. You thought calmly flipping the chicken to the other side, you suddenly heard someone saunter into the kitchen. "What's this?" You heard your mother Beth question, she was gazing at the pasta on the plates and the neatly set table. 

"Dinner. I was thinking pasta and chicken sounded good." You replied calmly, you took the chicken out of the grease and placed them on a plate. "Oh! Honey, you didn't have to!" Beth said with a happy voice, she came over and have you an awkward hug as you held the plate of chicken. "You were working so I thought I'd make dinner..." You smiled, she released you and gave you smile. "Have you had a good day?" She questioned, you weren't in the best condition. Your hair was frazzled and your eyes were bleak and tired. "I was just up really early. I didn't get much sleep." You assured setting the chicken down. 

"Hey, dad." You said watching him enter the kitchen playing on his tablet. He looked up briefly and had to take a double take at the table. "At least one of my children notice me." Jerry complained, you just sighed with a shake of your head, a small smile laced your face. 

"Jerry, maybe if you actually did stuff with them they'd have something fun to talk about." Your mom snapped a little at him, your dad just knitted his brows tightly. "It's not MY fault your father always takes them places! He's so irresponsible with them too! I'm surprised (y/n) even makes good grades at school!" Jerry defended, Beth just frowned at him with a cold look. "My father has nothing to do with this!" Beth growled helping you with the chicken. You said nothing as the bickering between them started up again, it was always like this and you couldn’t do anything to stop it, you just let their anger burn out.

“He’s a terrible person! Hell! I don’t even know he is a person!” Jerry said shrugging his shoulders, Beth gasped at this, she had an angry appearance as she continued to slam the dishes, as this went on another person entered the room. Rick lent against the door frame to the kitchen and just listened in on the conversation. 

“Jerry, no one fucking cares. Obviously I’m good for my grand kids because-euuurp- (y/n) has the decency to make dinner for her parents…” Rick said in a monotone voice, his arms were crossed as he stared at Jerry with a deadpan look. Jerry just stared at Rick for a bit, his mouth agape as if he was going to say something, but didn't. 

Everyone was at the table calmly sitting, no one said a word as they ate their food. Beth just stared bleakly at Jerry as she swirled her wine in the glass, Summer was busy on her phone and Morty picked at the left overs on his plate. Rick would give you frequent glances as he ate the chicken and pasta, but said nothing. It was a solemn atmosphere, as if someone died and you were attending their funeral. Rick gave you another slow glance, as if he wanted to talk, but didn't want to break the silence. 

“This is a good dinner, (y/n).” He said slowly chewing his food, he stared at you expectantly. You blinked a bit and just stared, you took another bite of food and watched him. His hands folded under his chin, Beth looked confused between you two and squinted. 

“Too stubborn to say anything?” Rick poked at you, his brow raised. You swallowed your food and set the fork down at the side of the plate. “No. I was eating and you so rudely interrupted me, if you have a problem with being patient,” you said slowly, “then you can suck it.” You replied quietly giving him a straight look, you continued to eat your food without another blabber. Rick just choked on his food a bit and glared at you, you gave Rick a small smile. He just rolled his eyes and ate his food. 

“Little shit…” Rick mumbled under his breath.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update, here's a long chapter for you.

It had been a few weeks later and you had recently heard the news of your parents taking a trip to the Titanic themed getaway. You hadn’t really put much thought into it until the day you woke up a little earlier than normal. It was around 9am when you blearily opened your eyes and heard distant sounds of chattering and bickering as loud noises clattered around the house, your brain reared and turned trying to figure out why all this commotion was going on, you blinked and rubbed the tiredness from your eyes in realization.

....Oh…mom and Dad’s retarded “vacation” that they try to take yearly as a marriage bonding session, even though your mother quite frankly hated the Titanic and anything themed. Your father how ever thought it was a brilliant way to spend time together, it was rather sweet of him to try to get your mother excited for a small voyage together. Whether it goes as planned or not was a different situation. 

You yawned and stretched slightly slugging out of bed, you absolutely loathe waking up on a early weekend morning, weekends were for staying in late and doing nothing but brain numbing tasks in your pajamas, and not caring about what you look like, trashed hair and black bags under the eyes do well for watching TV for 12 straight hours. Nothing was better, except for maybe an alien chase or what not, but that could wait. This week end was going to be nothing but relaxing, you smiled to yourself as you got up and didn’t even bother to change clothes or put on a bra. 

Making your way downstairs you saw your parents talking to each other and carrying out suitcases to the car, you made a small sigh, you still felt extremely tired from getting horrid sleep. Lately you’ve had a hard time sleeping and you found yourself being up for around twenty hours at a time and sleeping for the next 16. Your sleep schedule was fucked to say the least, you would stay up for days on end, and when you finally had enough, your body crashed and burned itself out.

Morty was standing idle by the bottom of the stairs just watching Beth and Jerry make their way outside, you lent against the railing and looked from Morty to your parents. 

“You guys leaving so soon?” You asked as you mom looked up from hauling a suitcase out the first steps of the door, she blinked before recognizing your tired gaze. 

 

“Oh! Honey, yes your father and I decided to leave early in the morning, glad you’re awake though.” She smiled a bit, but you could see a hint of aggravation from dealing with Jerry all morning and hustling to get everything packed and ready to go. You thought you caught a brief second of worry flash her mind, but it was quickly cut off by the sounds of Jerry struggling to get something in the car. Beth made a large sigh and yelled out the door, “HOLD ON JERRY, I’LL HELP IN A MOMENT! Sorry, (y/n)... well talk once I help your father…” She mumbled and went out the door, you gave a little grunt of acknowledgement. 

You turned to Morty who had a thoughtful look on his face, although you couldn’t tell what he was thinking about, it probably consisted of either Jessica or Rick. This thought made you frown a little, you almost felt jealous a little, Morty spent a lot of time with Rick now a days. It seems like he’s been avoiding you lately, both him and Rick. You brushed the thought away as Summer walked by the door and Rick followed, as he passed the staircase he gave a quick glance your way. You were too tired to give an actual response, so you just stared blankly still lost in thought, 

“We’re gonna go say bye to mom and dad.” Morty’s voice broke your train of thought and you quickly followed down the stairs and made your way out into the bright morning light, it made you squint your eyes as they watered a bit from the intensity. Bare feet made their way across the soft grass that cut towards cement of the driveway, stopping to stand by the other side of Rick you saw your dad messing around in the trunk.

“Bye, mom! Bye, dad!” Summer said and gave a little wave, “Drive carefully!” Morty commented a little excitedly. Rick just gave a bland response, “Have fun, you two.” You just watched and said nothing, Your mom gave a little sigh as she was about to open the car door and leave, 

“Yes...We’ll have as much fun as possible on our…” She paused dissatisfied thinking about where she was actually going, “titanic-themed getaway!” She exasperated with an eye roll. Jerry had stopped fiddling with the trunk of the car and approached the driver’s side door, his face didn’t show much joy as Beth showed little interest in their tiny vacation. 

“Let’s lose the ‘tude, please.” Jerry commented swinging the door open, “It’s supposed to be romantic.” He shrugged his shoulders a little and entered through the driver’s side. Beth payed no mind to Jerry and his squabbling, she quickly turned an accusing finger at Rick beside you and gave a glare.

“And speaking of disasters…” She said with a little authority in her voice, “dad, we are leaving you in charge, here.” Beth told him, Rick sighed and quickly interrupted, he seemed eager to be somewhere other than sending awkward byes and seeing Beth and Jerry fight about their cruise. 

“I know, c-can we wrap this up, Morty and I have -eeuughhh- some synthetic laser eels oxidizing in the garage.” He gave a little hand motion with a bored expression, his foot tapped impatiently.

“Hey, don’t blow me off, I am drawing a line, okay?” She said making a horizontal line in the air with her finger, “Any damage to this house or these children when we get back…” she said motioning to the three of you, “and...and no more adventures with Morty.” She said in a low baritone voice of seriousness. You turned and stared at Rick and Morty, Rick’s brow was raised in a questioning manner. Morty was staring up at Rick with a worried gaze, “Aww, jeez, Rick. If my mom’s the one who’s saying it, then you know it’s pretty serious this time…” he stuttered a bit. You let out a small laugh, knowing Morty was almost mocking them slightly. Rick just continued to give a bored and aggravated look at everything.

“That’s right!” Both your parents said in unison, your dad gave a confused look at your mom.

Rick just smirked a little, “Listen, you have my word as a caregiver, everything’s gonna be fine.” He said spreading his arms out and almost smacking you square in the face as he did so, you stepped back and glared at his arm. Knowing Rick, that was the exact opposite of everything that was going to happen. You made a mental note to not leave your room today, you had enough of stupid shit happening and you and Morty almost dying because Rick decided to do something dumb. 

“And if not, like you say, no more adventures or whatever.” He said shrugging, Morty had a look of horror on his face as he stared at his parents. “It’s like that old song ‘blomp blom-a noop noop noop’.” Rick said trying to make a reference, “You guys know that song?” He questioned, there was a brief silence. You just stared at him, You knew your music and the older stuff, but you didn’t really know what he could possibly be referring to…

“From tiny rogerts?” he questioned again, Summer just shook her head and Morty stared at him with a puzzled look. “You never heard of it? You know, the black effeminate guy from the ‘50s?” You all just blinked a little, “No-nobody? A-all right, whatever.” He waved his hands with a frown, “Look, who cares? Just go on your stupid trip.” He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms begrudgingly. Your mom gave a little sigh, “Not one thing out of place,” You dad pointed his finger again slowly getting in the car, he drove out of the driveway and stopped the car and shoved his body out of the car. “Not one thing out of place, not a single thing…” He almost whispered creepily before getting back into the car and driving off.

There was an awkward silence as you stood at Rick’s side, you were too fucking tired for any of this, you wanted to go back to bed…you suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the garage door, you stepped closer to Rick in fear of something being there, as you did something ate away at the door and flew out in a split second. The door came down and luckily there was a hole that everyone went through instead of being smashed by the door, but you still clung slightly to Rick’s lab coat. He gave you a weirded out glance but said nothing looking back up at a beaming Summer. 

 

“Well…” She started, “We’re past the point of no return...I’m going to have a party!” She smiled and ran inside the house, you pulled away from Rick and made a small groan, this is what you meant by shit getting fucked up. You sighed a bit and made your way through the grass into the front door and entered in.

~~~~

You went upstairs for a bit and actually got dressed into something more appropriate. You mentally started panicking, Summer wanted to throw a party, meaning she would invite people over, and people meant conversations… You physically wanted to die right about now, your stomach twisted, if you knew your sister, she was gonna go through with her plans of having a party. You didn’t mind little family parties with birthday cake and presents, but just a regular house filled with angsty high school students was the worst idea that you could possibly think of. You hated loud noises and people in general, it was best to get ready to stay in your room all day.

You went back downstairs to hear Morty telling Summer she couldn’t have a party because your mom would punish him and Rick. Summer just blabbered on at Morty, you stood at the door frame and watched Rick open the fridge and grab a pan of god knows what. He ignored you and started walking away, 

“Rick, tell Summer she can’t have a party!” Morty tried getting Rick to intervene with Summer’s plan, “Uh, Summer, you can’t have a party…” He chirped, Summer rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust, Rick suddenly spun around on his heels and faced Summer, “Because -eeupt!- I’m having a party, Biittttch~” He smirked at her face as she whipped around to face him, her expression was a mixture of horror and surprise. You’re eyes widened at this, you thought Rick would want to not get in trouble, but then you mentally slapped yourself for realizing it was Rick you were talking about. The king of chaos and destruction, if there was any wrecking around here he wanted in on it and he wanted the spotlight. 

“What, Rick? You can’t!” Morty begged him, you gave a little sigh. You didn’t want to hear anymore of this nonsense. You turned around and prepared to leave until you heard Morty calling your name, “(y/n)! Wait! Help me!” He stared at you with wide eyes, Rick even turned around with almost a challenging look on his face, Summer just stared at you with a smug look. You raised a brow at Morty, edging him on, “What’s your opinion?” he almost stuttered trying to keep an authoritative voice, you had a blank face as you stared at him for a brief moment, 

“Morty, you know you can’t stop them. Sorry about that, but I can’t do anything either. I’m just gonna chill in my room, sorry, bro…” You gave a small apologetic smile and turned around. Summer made a huffing sound, and Rick cheered, “See mother fuckerrrr? She don’t care~!” Rick roared smearing it in Morty’s sad little face, he just stared at you as you snatched a box of cheez-its and left to the solitary of your room. 

“NO! SHE JUST DOESN’T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU!” Morty yelled at Rick, who was unfazed by him, Morty sighed as Summer and Rick continued to talk about their party. 

Making your way upstairs you munched on a bit of crackers as you opened up your bedroom door and entered. It was nice and dark in there, you sighed in contempt, “Time to watch Netflix.” You murmured to yourself grabbing your computer from your desk and putting on your bed. You slammed your door shut rather loudly, “This is the life.” You sighed sinking into your soft blankets and pulled the computer closer.

~~~

As you silently watched shows trying to entertain yourself, you browse the internet but find nothing of interest. A slow sigh escaped your lips as you closed the lid of your computer, it went dark in your room for a split second before your eyes could adjust. Your ears perked for any sounds coming from downstairs, you could hear slight muffled talking and people walking around, you guessed there were only a few more extra voices then normal. 

If Rick and Summer were really gonna have a party, and by the sounds of it that was true, then they were gonna invite practically everyone they knew. Summer would invite most of the damn school and god only knows how many aliens and people Rick were going to invite... Poor Morty is probably frantically trying to keep the house in shape as everyone trashes it, it wasn't fair to Morty honestly. He was at least trying to follow the rules and guidelines that your mother had set, but Rick blatantly ignoring them, once again. 

Guilt wormed it's way into your consciousness, you should help Morty at least try to narrate the party. It would probably make things a lot easier for him. and you'll feel better for helping him, with Rick busy with guests, he won't have time to bother you. 

Sliding the comforter off your body, you reluctantly slid out of bed, brushing your hair you threw on a jacket to keep you warm from the chilling AC. Opening the door, you closed it behind you; not wanting unwelcome and curious guests just intruding in on your room. Making your way downstairs you were immediately hit with lots of chatter and people in the house, you had to squeeze your way past the stairs just to get to the doorway where even more people and aliens sauntered in the house. No one payed any mind to you as you carefully picked your way past strange creatures and blabbering high school students, you avoided dumped cups that littered the ground. You scrunched your nose up at the putrid scent of alcohol, it stung like vodka was being poured down your throat. 

Just as you were about to enter the kitchen area, Morty almost collided head on with you. He backed up suddenly staring at you and putting his hands up in defense, "uhh... Sorry!" He stuttered apologizing until he recognized your familiar face, "oh thank god...I thought you might be another one of Rick's friends..." Morty physically slumped over in exhaustion, you didn't really know what Morty was talking about but you just grabbed him and pulled him to the side as not to get trampled on by things going by.

 

"(Y/n), everything's a mess! No one's listening and Rick can't control anyone!" He yelled flinging his arms in frustration, "All his friends are ruining the house! We're done for!" Morty cried out grabbing his head in agony, his eyes like pin points staring at the carpet, he didn't know what to do. Everything he picked up or threw away there was always ten more cans to pick up, it was futile. Morty grabbed your shoulders and started shaking you, "YOU NEED TO HELP ME!" He cried, his eyes were watering and sobbed uncontrollably. 

You blinked rapidly and shook his hands off your shoulders, your brain almost shook inside your head from the force, "okay, okay jeez..." You said trying get Morty to calm down, he strained his eyes at you desperately. You sighed a little bit and prepared yourself to do a lot of ass whooping. As you were about to say something you heard the doorbell ring multiple times, yet no one went to answer it, "hold on. You get started on cleaning and I'll join you after I answer the fucking door." You growled, Morty nodded his head and started at cleaning up the place. You shook your head at the state of the house, it was a disaster... You couldn't tell if that yellow stain was lemonade or urine, you cringed slightly stepping over it not wanting to know. Once at the door you shooed anyone who was in the way and finally opened the door, you were greeted with the sight of a bare tummy, you awkwardly looked up at the rather tall and oddly dressed man. He almost looked like a bird Indian man... He stared down at you expectantly, 

"The beacon was activated...." He said in a monotone voice, you blinked in confusion for a second before being gently moved aside by a hand on your shoulder. You froze a little at the sudden hand on your shoulder, you refrained from reacting violently, you glanced to your side and saw Rick at the door with a large shit eating grin, his hand still firmly grasping your shoulder keeping you in place. 

"Birdperson!" Rick cheered, Birdperson stared at Rick with a small questioning glance, "I am pleased there is no emergency." He asked glancing around and landing on you, "Oh there's an emergency alright! A pusssseyyyy emergency!" He vividly laughed, it rumbled in his chest as Birdperson continued to stare. You felt a little uncomfortable with him staring straight down at you, it felt even weirder with Rick still touching your shoulder. Birdperson noticed this and your cheeks lit up slightly, "when’s the last time you got laid, ‘pers?" Rick questioned half heartedly, Birdperson's attention went back to Rick. "It's been a...challenging mating season for birdperson, but my question is why is (y/n) here?" Birdperson stared at you with a confused look, Rick paid no mind to his questioned and started dragging him through the living room. You widened your eyes at this, how did he know your name?

 

"H-hey! Wait!" You tried calling after Rick and this mysterious man, but they already disappeared into the crowd of partygoers, you stared dumbfounded for what seemed like forever. He knew you, who was he, Birdperson? You don't know anyone by that name, his stare was strange. It's almost as if he knew you, his voice was flawless as he said your name, but your thoughts were quickly shattered by Morty's yelling. He was trying to grab trash from an alienated creature that just yanked it away from his flimsy body and started devouring it like a snack. You stared for a moment before approaching a livid Morty, 

"Morty I don't think we can do anything..." You said glancing around at the mess surrounding you. You saw many familiar faces, but most were unfamiliar and scary to actually pay attention to, a soft sigh came from Morty, his shoulders slumped in tiredness, "I know..." Morty groaned, "I just wish Rick would take this more seriously..." He grumbled, you smiled lightly and patted him on the back for comfort, "hey look at the bright side." You chirped giving a devious smile, "Jessica is here~" you gave a hard slap and chuckled walking away from his wide eyed form. 

You decided it was best to just go back up stairs, stepping through the crowd you tried to carefully pick your way to the stairs, but suddenly got caught up in a flood of teens and shoving bodies. You squirmed in discomfort and tried pushing past, apologies slipping from your mouth every few seconds. Some one was roughing around and got pushed straight into you, you got knocked out of the crowd and right into someone just entering the door. You rand straight into a hard chest of someone rather tall, you groaned out in anger and hurt, "fuck! I'm sorry!" You said with tears brimming your eyes, your whole body felt like you just got best up by ten people brutally smacking you around.

You pushed away from their hard chest and a looked up at a rather angry face, he had a small mustache and a beard, he wore a top had and almost military armor. You quirked an eyebrow staring up at him, he just flared his nostrils and glared at you "move, girl." He growled, you flinched back a bit suddenly not feeling so strong, "s-sorry...." You whispered, your voice cracking, "fucking kike," you snarled walking up stairs away from this weird Hitler-like man. 

When you finally made it up to your room, exhaustion hit you like a train at full speed, your mind was foggy and dense as you fell into your bed. The soft sheets almost sucking you into them like a dream, you could feel sleep tugging at the edge of your mind, you shut your eyes and slowly let the dark creep into your vision…

~~~

You had no idea how long you had been in this dream like state, you could hear things from the outside world, sounds that reverberate in your ear as you slept deeply. It was like an astro dream staring down at your sleeping form, you did nothing but watch and stare, your mind in a foggy but peaceful state. There was a sudden sound that echoed in the back of your mind as you saw pictures and colors fly in your vision, you felt something moving your sleeping body. You didn’t want to wake up, but you heard someone calling your name to wake you into the real world, slowly shocking back into your real body, you shot up from your bed wide awake. Adrenaline pumping through your veins, your heart beat racing like you just ran a mile. Rick was staring at your panicked form, he put a comforting hand on your shoulder to calm you down. 

“Woa, woa, chill dawg. Don’t even trip.” He said in a lowered voice, it was serene and gravely, you stared at Rick’s face starting to come down from your elevated panic. Your breathing evened out and you blinked a bit and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, Rick sat at the edge of the bed,  
“H-how long was I out?” You asked blearily licking you dry lips, Rick shrugged a bit, “Who cares, it’s not about that! My question is, why aren’t you getting riggity wrecked at this party with me!” Rick exclaimed trying to pull you out of the bed, you pulled back with a frown. “What? No.” You shook your head in denial and pulled your hand away from his, he just stared at you, “Oh what, you too cool for this party? Come on! I’m even getting Morty to get K-lax crystals!” He cheered, you stared at him dumbstruck.

“You asked Morty to get you drugs?” You hissed at him, anger welled up in your stomach, why the fuck would Rick make Morty do that? Unless Morty didn’t really know what Kalaxian Crystals did...There was a high chance of Rick just telling Morty a lie to nab them for him, just so he didn’t have to do any of the work himself…

Rick suddenly pulled you close to him, his hands on your hips, they had a tight grasp that made you hurt. Your hands were on his chest trying to push away, “Don’t be like that, baby.” Rick said smoothly, you could practically taste the alcohol on him, he smelled deeply of cheap booze and whatever else was in his flask. He definitely didn’t need your help getting trashed…

You almost trembled in fear as he got really close, his breath wafting down the side of your neck, it was hot and intoxicating, “Just relax…” He mumbled in your ear as his hands started going lower than they should. You jerked away from him with wide eyes, “Rick, stop!” You practically clawed at him to get away, Rick had a confused look on his face as you struggled to get away. “Jesus, babe, what’s wrong?” He frowned holding on tighter and looking deep in your eyes, you felt anger boil at the pit of your stomach. You felt almost sick, your insides squirming to get away, but some part of you wanted to stay.

“It’s you! You’re the problem, Rick!” You snarled, you gritted your teeth as his blue eyes searched yours with furrowed brows, his blue hair slightly disheveled. “Ever since that fucking machine!” You cried out, you felt your body shake in sobs, you knew it was wrong.... It was wrong to like him, yet the logic side of you said it was okay, whatever twisted and fucked up logic it was, it somehow thought it was okay…  
Rick stopped for a moment and stared into tear welled eyes, every emotion you currently held he could read like an open book, every gentle touch you gave as he held you. Everything. Lips suddenly collided with yours in a rough way, Rick sunk in deeper by holding you close and tilting your whole body into his, his hands traveled down your body and grasped your hips gently. His teeth grazed your lips, biting and teasing you. Your eyes wide at first, but the initial shock soon faded as you closed your eyes and softly moved your lips against his. You tasted the potent flavour of alcohol and cigarettes that stained his lips, you held on tightly to his shoulders not wanting to fall. 

Rick soon pulled away, his face still centimeters away from yours breathing roughly, your breath came out in short gasps, you could feel your heart pounding out of your chest. Your whole body was on fire where his hands still rested his hands upon your hips, his eyes were half lidded as he stared into yours, you searched desperately for anything and everything he showed. But you saw no regrets…


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little short...

Chapter seven

 

Time had stopped, and not in the sense of a slow fleeting beat when you zone out, but in the sense of nothing was moving. Nothing happened, time had trickled down to a halt as you stood in the living room. Morty and Summer were freaking out as your parents were making their way up to the front door, just moments from barging in and seeing the house in a state complete chaos. Walls were broken down and trash lay everywhere, if you hadn’t seen the before effect you might just believe this was a crack house at the moment. 

Rick sat on the edge of the couch, his forefinger and thumb grasping the bridge of his nose in pain. He was completely wiped out from party, and his solution to deal with the ever present headache was to drink even more. “Alright, that should do it…” Rick mumbled, Morty looked around astonished as he could almost feel a strange wave of power emit from Rick’s device. “Whoa! What did you do?” Morty blinked, Rick squeezed his eyes tight and inhaled sharply, “Uh, see for yourself…” he waved them off.

Morty and Summer dashed for the door, you stayed back for a moment glancing at Rick to make sure he was okay enough to stand. Rick could hold liquor down, but that still doesn’t mean he’s perfectly fine. You gave him a small concerned glance, to which he just ignored and sauntered right past you to follow Summer and Morty to the front yard. 

You gave a small sigh, he could at least acknowledge you for once in his goddamn life. Shaking the annoyed feeling away you decided not to dwell on him ignoring you, it could be he’s just not fully awake enough to care...Or not enough alcohol to actually mentally deal with you.

Peering out beside Rick, you saw your parents in mid step, angry scowls were permanently etched onto their faces. You mentally made a note that Rick definitely knew the perfect devices to make even if they seemed mundane and useless at the time, you grinned slightly, your lips curling up in the slightest way.

“Yeah, e-everything's frozen in time. Yeah, and slow mobius thinks he's all that.” Rick snorted halfheartedly, he crossed his arms with a sneer, pride evident on his face. You gave a small snort at his prude comment, Rick glanced over at you, “That guy was a real jerkoff, know what I’m saying?” he gave a little sly grin towards you, rolling your eyes you just gave a small nod, you hated it when Rick would grin at you. It made your stomach churn, like it was being lit on fire with anxiety.

“For how long?” Morty said waltzing up to Jerry and gazing at him closely, Summer waved her hand frantically in front of his face testing to see if he was truly frozen. They stared unblinking with curiosity and amazement, Rick shrugged his shoulder absent mindedly, “I don’t know.” He said peering off past your parent’s frozen bodies into nothingness. “How long do you guys want?” his eyes snapped back to you and your siblings, “a week? A month?” Rick said, you blinked formulating ideas in your head. 

Summer turned to Rick after evaluating her frozen dad, “Can we start cleaning the house and see how we feel?” Summer asked raising a brow, Rick just nodded his head. “Whatever toasts your goats, Summer.” He turned around with a half swaying step, he swirled into the house and proceeded to slump back on the couch, idly sipping from his flask with a content sigh. 

Morty stood beside you outside, he fiddled with the front of his shirt, “This is cool, huh?” Morty stated staring around at everything, he spotted a man on the roof of a house in mid fall, Morty blinked. He must have been just about to fall right before Rick stopped time...

“Yeah…” You breathed out slowly, feeling the warm sun rays that were present at the time. Morty nodded his head and decided to go back inside to see what the plans were. You sat in the grass, feeling the soft blades on your finger tips as they grazed over the top of the lawn. Your mind was at peace for now, it was relaxing and you didn’t have to worry about anything until you started cleaning. You gazed at your parents in wonder as you thought about their reaction once time was put into action again, they would be very confounded and puzzled to suddenly see the house in perfect condition. Chuckling at that thought you laid back in the grass, your eyes watched the clouds that stayed frozen in time, they looked soft and warm. Warm like Rick’s embrace…

You shot up from the ground with wide eyes, your heart lept in your chest from panic, tightening your fists you grabbed at the grass. You felt your shoulders tighten as a sweep of cold ran down your spine, what the fuck were you thinking? What did you mean by his embrace? You felt your stomach churn, flashes of last night swept through your mind. Rick holding you tight, the taste of alcohol evident on his warm breath, the swathe of feelings that coursed through your mind and body, both confused and relaxed. His lips, you sucked a slow regretful breath in, oh how you wished that was just a dream. 

You suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over your body, your palms were sweaty as you grasped your pants trying to get a grip on reality. Did Rick remember any of that? The other night Rick seemed highly intoxicated with both alcohol and drugs, his perception had been altered to the point where he didn’t care what he was doing, he just went with his gut emotions; which were very to the point when completely wiped out. He was calm as you yelled at him, he held no anger as he embraced you, kissed you passionately and whispered sweet nothings to you. Although no sexual interaction had played out, there was a lot of kissing and fondling on the bed. It was mostly just Rick wanting to be close to you, to hold your hand as you dozed off. It didn’t last long as a cell phone ring interrupted Rick’s calm state of mind. 

 

*****

 

A buzz suddenly jerked you awake, your drowsy state suddenly diminishing as Rick fumbled to grab his phone from inside his coat pocket. He sat up suddenly, leaving you to groan from the sudden warmth leaving your side. You rubbed your eyes softly and gazed back up at Rick, the moonlight shone through the blinds and illuminated the room softly, just enough to where you could see Rick flip his phone open and put it to his ear. 

“What?” Rick snapped into the phone a split second later, he glared at the wall, you could hear a faint male, voice talking from the phone speaker. “Yeah, hold on a damn moment, y-yeah I’ll be down in a bit…” He sighed, he reached into the inside of his lab jacket and pulled out his flask and unscrewed it with one hand. He brought it to his lips and flipped the phone closed slipping it back into his pocket. He glugged a drink before glancing your way, “Sorry, doll. Party still needs this old man to show ‘em how to get wrecked!” He half burped standing up and straightening his jacket, you gave a small sigh, you knew he wasn’t going to stay long if the party was still in full swing. 

“Right.” You gave a small nod, Rick offered his hand to you which you shook your head, “I don’t really feel like partying.” You said rubbing your shoulder and glancing down a bit, you hated not wanting to participate in fun activities, but you couldn’t stand crowds. It was horrifying and in no way fun, all you’d do was be antisocial and just follow Rick around aimlessly. Rick quirked an eyebrow, “What, you used to love parties. You’d be just as trashed as me, babe!” Rick said giving you a concerned look, “You mean before you erased my memory?” You snapped suddenly, you felt a tug at your heart as you glanced away quickly. 

Rick stood rigid watching your arms close around each other, you had a mortified look on your face. Rick’s chest was tight in pain, like he couldn’t breath, a sudden knock at the door pulled him away from his endless thoughts, the door creaked open to see Bird Person. Rick glanced at him with a dead look, no emotion present, Bird Person blinked rapidly looking from Rick to you. He shuffled uncomfortably, his brow furrowed and his wings fluffed in agitation, “D-did I interrupt something…?” He asked slowly, Rick shook his head, a sudden grin took place of the shocked one previously. “Bird Person! No, but it’s time to get those partiers wrecked, son!” He cheered, Bird Person looked relieved slightly, he couldn’t question further as Rick grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. “TIME TO GET WRECKED!” Rick shouted down the hall, the door was left open letting filtered light come through and shine on your bed. You watched him leave once again, ignoring the questions and emotions he couldn’t figure out. You let slow breath out, you needed answers…

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this! If you have any questions, feel free to comment. Liked it? Leave kudos.


End file.
